1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine propeller assemblies, and more particularly to a housing for a motor-driven marine propeller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to surround the propeller of a power or motorboat with a guard to prevent the propeller from hitting objects in the water such as for example, various forms of animal and plant life habituating the marine environment in which the boat is navigating. Such guards typically comprise mesh-like structures with many openings so as minimize adversely affecting hydrodynamic interaction between the rotating prop and the surrounding water. A continuing need exists for a device which may be positioned about the rotating prop of a motorboat and which rather than diminishing the hydrodynamic efficiency of the motor/propeller drive assembly enhances efficiency, all of the while serving as a protective housing for the prop thus helping to avoiding collisions between the rotating prop and any submerged objects in the vicinity of the motorboat involved.
The foregoing need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.